When A Mary Sue Attacks!
by Ashley-Lampost
Summary: Life in the world of Avatar is going on peacefully... until a Mary Sue barges in, making life rather difficult.  Will our heroes and villians be able to over throw her? Find out in this Avatar Parody!


**When a Mary-Sue Attacks**

An Avatar parody in many parts

_By:_ Ashley Lampost

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

"So… what are we going to do after we defeat the Fire Lord?" Aang and Katara glanced up at Sokka. He threw his boomerang around trees, catching it deftly before hurling it again. The foursome was settling down for the evening, a sliver of sun hardly visible on the horizon.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"What I mean is---" Sokka began, but his sentence was cut off by the cracking of a branch. Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang immediately jumped up, tense and ready for whatever was to emerge from the trees and into their clearing.

Well, almost ready.

A girl with long, beautiful black hair and a small frame stumbled painfully in front of time. Her skin was pale and looked soft, and when she looked up, her large emerald eyes were full of fear, her perfect lips forming an 'O' of surprise.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged, gasping for air. "I only ask for your help."

Sokka watched her speak with soft eyes. The girl was beautiful, and all thoughts of Suki, or Yue for that matter were pushed from his mind. All he could see was this girl. And as her lips moved, he heard the melodious voice as if he were underwater; he was imagining how her lips would feel against his.

For the briefest second his eyes strayed, and upon Aang's face he saw an expression similar to his own. Aang seemed to be thinking what Sokka was thinking, and this brought in a territorial feeling, and a growl seemed to begin in his throat. But he quelled it.

"Of course we will help you." Katara said politely, a slightly confused look in her eye.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank – oh!" she cried, walking forward before doubling over in pain. Sokka and Aang each rushed forward, bending over so that they could hold her up. The pair carried her over and placed her on a sleeping bag. Katara's sleeping bag.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked in concern.

"I- I think so." Replied the girl, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

"Who are you?" Toph asked somewhat rudely, not appearing fazed by the girl. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Princess Rei. My father and I had a row; he did not feel that caring for the people of our kingdom was the correct way to go. I tried to explain to him, but he said that it was not the place of an air bender such as my self to do such things. His anger rose and fearing for my life, I fled. I escaped, but not unscathed. He threw a sword at me as I left the room." Rei explained with a wince, and rolled onto her stomach. She pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing a large scar across her back.

"Let me heal it." Katara said, her water coming from her pouch and over the wound. The process was slow, and when the blood was gone, Katara gave a gasp of surprise. "The scar won't come off. If my water won't heal it, I'm afraid it will never fade. I'm so sorry, Rei."

Tears flooded to Rei's eyes, but she remained strong. "So be it." She muttered.

"Did you say you were an air bender?" a piece of what she had said remained in Aang's mind, and he blurted it out excitedly.

"Yes, though I'm afraid I am the last one." She replied.

"But, I'm an air bender!" Aang explained excitedly, pulling Rei into a hug. "I thought I was the last one."

"So did I." Replied Rei in an almost robotic tone of voice that none seemed to notice. She wrapped her arms around Aang and hugged him tightly, and a feeling of great happiness rushed through him, and he felt content to never move again.

"I am sure Princess Rei is tired." Sokka interrupted, glaring at Aang from behind Rei's back.

"Oh, yes, quite." Rei replied, smiling at Sokka. "I hope you don't mind me intruding." She added, her eyes widening. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all." Sokka replied, and Rei burrowed under the sleeping bag contently.

Only afterwards did Katara realize that this action left her without any where to sleep. Wandering over to where Toph was, she asked the earth bender to bend her a small tent so that she would be covered.

"That girl is bad news." Toph muttered upon following request.

"Nonsense. Why the hard feelings?" Katara asked.

"She just didn't… feel right. I heard her footsteps, but no pulse." She explained.

"That is odd." Katara agreed. "Any ideas?"

"No… unless…" Toph broke off. "No, I have no ideas." And with that the door to her earth-tent closed, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

**A/N **It appears I have cooked up another parody, this one about Mary-Sues and (obviously) Avatar. This will probably be about ten chapters long, as we will feel the pain experienced in the Avatar world when a Mary-Sue intrudes. Stupid Mary-Sues.

Feel free to drop a review, I want to see if this is a hopeless cause. I've got the whole thing planned in my head, all the way to how Rei (the stupid evil Mary-Sue) will die. I'd love to hear what you think. 

Lampost


End file.
